trenor_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Dranlin Guard
The Dranlin Guard makes use of the unnatural Dragonborn and powerful sorcerers. This page describes their ranks and roles. Their statistics can be found here. The Mark of the Circle When created, dragonborn have the Mark of the Circle Placed on them. It is a glowing circle, inscribed with draconic symbols indicative of control, on their chest which inhibits free will and makes them loyal to the death to their commanders and the Judications. If it becomes evident that they will be killed in combat they enter a fury. In this fury, they do all in their power to kill their opponent and may choose to detonate their mark. If they detonate the Mark of the Circle, they die instantly as they explode dealing damage in an area around them. Sorcerers who serve the army, such as decani, often have similar, mundane, circles woven into marks or imprinted on armor. Some may have a circle with a personal symbol inside or the symbol of their commander. Ranks Justicar The Justicars, the primary police and military force, are created through a ritual using the Dragon's Blood to resurrect a corpse. They are bound by magic to serve the Circle. They behave more like police robots than they do sentient creatures as they use short, curt, sentences and are willing to lay down their lives for Dranlin. They usually wear elaborate bronze armor akin to Skyrim's elvish armor. It is essentially forged around them and they cannot take it off without destroying it. They are often equipped with heavy weapons like war hammers and greatswords. Above all, they are devoted to the law Lictor Lictors are high ranking Justicars usually serving as bodyguards. Their armor is more elaborate and may feature marks of the officials or estates they protect. They may use better crafted or even magical versions of typical Justicar weapons. They also sometimes carry more unique weapons, often dual wielding maces or using flails. Decanus Another important member of the Guard is the Decanus. They are more typical sorcerers in charge of a group of Justicars. A small town will often have a Decanus or two. They wear similar armor to Justicars however it is more decorative than protective, providing very little AC. Their helmets have no viewports and instead have an invisibility enchantment on the inside(Akin to Destiny's titan helmets). They may have a dagger, but they prefer to rely on their magic. Many of them are descendants of the sorcerers who conquered the land centuries earlier. Arcanus Arcani are very similar to Decani but command larger units. They frequently wear markings akin to the titan marks of Destiny and often times pauldron capes. Their armor is yet more elaborate and they wield yet more power. They are from a similar background to most Decani but are far more distinguished. More powerful Arcani may hover to avoid walking for convenience and as a display of power and might wear capes. Their powers may include some combat but also a lot of enchantments and illusory problems. Centurion The centurion is the commander of a battalion. They are equal in rank to arcani, they just command troop detachments rather than cities. They wear heavy armor akin to a metal warlock robe and are juggernauts in battle. The armor bears massive pauldrons and plates up to an inch thick in some places. Most of the 300 lbs of armor is magically supported. Their powers tend to be more focused on warfare and destruction. Signifer (Decanus Subtype) Signifers command the battle squads of the army. They are in effect lighter Centurions. Their armor is a variant of centurion armor that is much lighter, more similar to typical plate armor although it still keeps the metal skirt. Prefect (Decanus Subtype) Prefects are essentially senior Decani. They are in charge of large towns and are nobles in the courts of Archenvosk. Lictor (Decanus Subtype) Lictors are basically junior Decani. They are typically younger and only hold small positions with less prestige. Venetor Venetors are the direct descendants of the elite who started the Dranlin. They are special agents capable of stealth and silent assassination. They are frequently dispatched for special investigations and sometimes report directly to the Paragons. Archon The entire Guard is lead by the Archons. They usually command from afar but in combat, they are fearsome foes. They often wear elaborate armor with capes and typically fly akin to a beholder.